Owl Eyes
For Owlette's ability of the same name, see Owlette. August 2, 2017 |previous = Super Gekko Muscles |next = Reinvention}} "Owl Eyes" is the third PJ Masks short. Using her Owl Eyes, Owlette takes to the sky to rescue Luna Girl and the Ninjalinos who were trapped by Romeo. *Owlette *Catboy (brief appearance) *Gekko (brief appearance) *Romeo (mentioned) *Luna Girl *Moths *Ninjalinos Owlette is giving the viewers what she calls an "owl-eyed" view of the town, while commenting on how great the view is in her perspective. As she flies around the city, she explains how her Owl Eyes allow her to see things up close from very far. As an example, she sees Catboy and Gekko at headquarters. However, by the way they are moving, Owlette fears that they are fighting. She quickly flies over, only to realize after she moves in closer that the boys are actually practicing their hero moves. Embarrassed, she states that "things aren't always what they seem," and that there is more than just seeing well with her power. Suddenly, Owlette hears various instruments playing out of nowhere. She uses her Owl Eyes, and sees that the source of the cacophony is coming from Luna Girl and the Ninjalinos in the classroom. She quickly flies in the school and barges into the classroom, ordering them to put down the instruments. However, Luna Girl and the Ninjalinos just stare at her, not saying anything. Soon enough, the door slams shut, and reveals an invention that belongs to Romeo. Luna Girl explains to Owlette that they were blowing the instruments for help because they have been trapped by Romeo, and now Owlette is trapped with them as well. The footage then reverses back to the time where Owlette is wondering where the sounds are coming from. She states to the viewers to look carefully and to not miss any important details, no matter how small. She then uses her Owl Eyes again, and notices Romeo's invention stuck to the doorway. She also notices how Luna Girl has a panicked look on her face. Keeping those details in mind, Owlette correctly comes to the conclusion that Luna Girl and the Ninjalinos are actually in trouble, and flies over to the school and into the classroom. She opens the door and holds it for everyone to get out. Luna Girl gives her a thumbs-up in response. Owlette states that "looks can be deceiving" and flies out of the school to look for Romeo, only for her to see that angered by their capture, Luna Girl and the Ninjalinos are now looking for Romeo. Owlette concludes that they are taking care of Romeo themselves, and gives a wink to the viewers, ending the short. *''This short teaches you to pay attention to your surroundings, as it can be useful later. It also teaches that looks can be deceiving.'' *The short apparently proved that Romeo and Luna Girl don't really get along. *Luna Girl's shortened nickname is revealed to be Luna. Category:Shorts Category:Shorts with multiple villains